Ember's Adventure
by Neko223
Summary: Ember has a very important person captured by none other than Red. As you may know, Red was once an elder like every other elder, but he has a dark past that Ember is willing to find out just to save Spyro.


Ember has a very important person captured by none other than Red. As you may know, Red was once an elder like every other elder, but he has a dark past that Ember is willing to find out just to save Spyro. Even if it means putting her village, her life, and even her **soul **in danger. Ember will fully learn Red's past, and learn a few things about her and Spyro as well. She will risk everything. She will destroy anything. Just to save Spyro.

**Ember's Adventure**

**Dragon-napped**

Ember sat, gazing up at the dark purple sky that had once been as blue as her eyes. Everyone of the Dragonfolk-even the elder and the Professer-of Dragon Village had gathered around the entrance to Gnasty Gnorc's lair, listening to the yells of anger that emitted from it. But not Ember.

Today, Ember was just lounging about in the sun by the Elder's cave, still staring up at the sky.

"Common, Spyro." She said quietly to herself as she listened to the commotion that was going on in the village. By the sounds of things, Spyro was winning, and Ember looked down to the ground just as the sky faded back to its normal hue of blue.

Just then, she got up, hearing the familiar sound of wings flapping. She smiled while looking towards the small cave that Spyro should've come through, but he didn't. Ember blinked a few times and walked out-from underneath the tall tree she loved to sit under-seeing no one or anything.

"Spyro," She called out, looking around. "is that you?"

A laugh was heard and Ember jumped, then turned around quickly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The figure of a dragon fell in front of her-hidden by the dust that had flown into the sky-but she knew who it was as soon as a long red tail came into view.

"Red!" She shouted, taking a step back.

Red extended his wings and bent his head a little lower to see Ember. His wings made him look more menacing than his eyes did.

"Ahh...Miss Ember I presume?" He walked towards her, and she continued to back away until her left foot slipped off of the cliff.

"Yes...what is it you want?!" Ember stuck her chest out and tried to act brave when she was clearly afraid. Red stood straight up, staring down at her.

"I want to know where Spyro is..." The jewel on his staff glew a very sinsiter red color, and Ember glared up at him.

"I'll never tell you where Spyro is!" Red merely laughed.

"You **will **tell me...unless you want to face my wrath!" His staff started to glow brighter. Ember tried to back away, but the cliff behind her wasn't about to grow out or let her walk on air. Ember was trapped. Then, she tilted her head a little, listening to the sounds of wings flapping and scaly feet running. She had one choice...

So, she tackled Red, making him fall. Red cried out and fell, making the ground shake from his size and weight. Ember took off towards the village through the cave, fear overtaking instinct to fight.

Red wouldn't follow. He was too big and clumsy. He was also afraid of facing Spyro, but could probably beat him.

...Then again...

"Get back here!" Red was flying instead of running. Of course! How could Ember have forgotten about his wings.

"Somebody, help!" She called out, now inside the cave.

Her voice would echo. They had to at least hear a small voice and listen and say: "Hey! That's Ember!"

But, then they might say: "No. Just your imagination. If it was her, she could handle herself if she got into a fight."

Spyro would help! Maybe he heard her!

...Then again, he never really liked her. Everyone thought she could take care of herself...but they were wrong.

She was afraid. She couldn't handle what destiny had thrown at her now. It was too much!

"Ember, look out!" She heard a familiar voice and dived to the side just as Spyro blew his flame at Red. Red cried out and recoiled back a bit. He regained compsure as quickly as he had lost it.

"Ahh...Spyro. I finally get to see you. Too bad it will be the last time!"

Spyro glared up at Red, an exhausted and out of breath Ember behind him. "What are you talking about? I took you out times before, and I can take you out again! This time for sure."

Red smirked. "We'll just have to see about that! I've become stronger by absorbing the other Elders' powers; there's no way you can destroy me!" He turned to Ember. "And once I'm done with you and your little friend behind you, I can take over this realm, as well as the others that follow it!"

Red landed, and Spyro and Ember were thrown into the air. Red shot an ice beam in Ember's direction.

She widened her eyes.

"Ember!" Spyro called out, and flapped his wings once, then was suddenly in front of her.

There was a flash.

The light faded, and there, on the ground, lay Spyro. Frozen and with a determined look in his eyes.

Ember gasped.

"Spyro!" She ran over, but was stopped by Red.

Red lifted up the frozen purple dragon in his hand and laughed evily.

"Now that he's out of the way, there's nothing that can stop me! And so you all can't just defrost him, I'm taking him with me." Red leaped off of the ground and beat his wings. He was now flying.

Ember blew her flame at him, but the wind being produced by Red's wings kept on blowing the fire back at her.

She stopped. "Let him go!"

Red merely laughed and took off out of the cave.

She followed and tried to lift herself off the ground, but knowing all too well that she did not have that kind've strength yet. She touched down onto the ground and watched helplessly as Red flew away.

Along with Spyro.

--


End file.
